The Bridgeport Supernaturals
by ouatowls
Summary: Four Supernaturals, all roommates. A witch, a werewolf, a vampire and a fairy; learn their life stories, their feelings, and their love and hatred that is impossible to stop. But... they are powerful beings, and anything could happen when magic is involved. Rated M for language and possibly some WooHooing ;). (Natanya Furgal, Megan Seymour, Angela Hamel, Victoria Gargan)
1. Chapter 1: Coming Home To Friends

**The Bridgeport Supernaturals**

** Summary: Four Supernaturals, all roommates. A witch, a werewolf, a vampire and a fairy; learn their life stories, their feelings, and their love and hatred that is impossible to stop. But... they are powerful beings, and anything could happen when magic is involved. Rated M because I honestly don't know what might happen in this story. **

**Disclaimer: Not a challenge. Also, I do not own the Sims 3 or any other Sims games. They belong to Maxis and any other company/corporation that made this game. They are my Sims.**

* * *

**Natanya's POV**

Natanya Furgal was making her way down 2nd Avenue in Bridgeport. I was nervous of course; new town, new people, new things to do. I was also very sure I was lost. I dug out an index card from the left pocket of my ripped jeans. It read, _24 2nd Avenue - Civil_ _Suites_ in my messy handwriting. Well, it was the right street at least. But where the_ hell_ was that apartment complex? I didn't see it anywhere, but I knew exactly what it looked like. Megan and I had picked it out after all.

I was still inspecting the street when someone in the alleyway behind me jumped on my back, causing a girly scream to escape my lips. I was about to let a fire blast fly through my fingers when I heard the familiar, bark-like laugh that came from my attacker.

"Megan?!" I exclaimed, shaking the girl from my back. When I turned around, a young adult with ashy brown hair, black shorts, and a white tank-top under a loose red one was crouched on the ground grabbing her stomach and laughing.

"Megaaaan," I droned. "Really?"

"Ye-hes! OMG, I wish you could've seen your face! Ha! The first time I actually scared a witch! That was the best event that has ever happened in my whole entire life!"

"Right, right we got it. And shhh! Not so loud, no one can know. Remember what happened last time someone found out I had powers?" I said, worry and annoyance stretched over my features. I didn't want anyone besides my friends to know my Supernatural secret. _No one can know_, I thought to myself.

"Geez, okay fiesty-pants," mumbled Megan, who mockingly put her hands up in surrender. "You wanna go to the apartment?"

"Sure. I've been looking for it, where is it? I can't seem to find it," I questioned Megan. Megan raised her eyebrows so high I was sure they were going to fall of her face. Her big, bright blue eyes widened in astonishment as well.

"What? Did I say something wrong?"

"Yep. Turn around."

"Why...?" I asked as I slowly turned around._ F*cking sh*t. Are you_ _seriously kidding me?_ I thought when I was turned completely around. "Wow. It was right behind me. The whole entire time. Just there."

"Yep."

I sighed irritably as I grabbed the backpack and purse that I had been carrying before Megan had scared her. A guy walked past us and accidently stepped on my hand as I grabbed the purse straps.

"Aggh!"

"Sorry!" he replied as he walked past.

"He was cute," Megan whispered to me as she helped me up.

"You are a real dog," I muttered.

"Har, har, har," Megan laughed mockingly. "So funny, yet, undeniably, so true."

I was about to reply something stingy when I felt a presence behind me. I was about to turn around when two pairs of arms wrapped around my torso. I immediately knew who the people were. Not because one of them had ice-cold skin and not because the other happened to be spreading blue sparkles everywhere.

"Angie! Vicky!" I exclaimed, smiling. I turned in the embrace and saw two young adults. One had pale, gray toned white skin with shoulder length brown hair. Her eyes were a glowing green, and under the girl's lips she could see pointy teeth. She was thin, and was wearing a strap less gray shirt with pale blue jeans with lace on the sides. The other girl had skin a shade darker than olive, and had dark brown hair that looked black down her back. She had warm brown eyes and upon her back were beautiful, bright blue fern shaped wings. She looked athletic, and she was wearing a blue and black dress that looked like it had came from the Faes' old clothing stores in Moonlight Falls.

"Hi," replied Victoria, smiling wider. She looked over to Angela who shyly smiled back and who also said hello.

* * *

The apartment looked nice to me. All the walls were gray, which was a bit of a drag, but besides that, everything was great. The first door to your left was the bedroom, with a vampire bed on the wall that was immediatly left of me. On the oppisite side of the room was a bunk bed. Next to that was what looked like a miniature castle. On the oppisite side of the castle was a huge mirror - most likely for Megan. Plants surrounded that, and spiral lights hung from the ceiling. If you were back in the hallway, the door to your right led to the bathroom. The toilet, sink, and shower were black and very modern. The hallway led into a conjoined kitchen and living area. The kitchen had pale blue tiles - on the walls and floors. There were black, modern appliances, and the fridge and stove were also black. A small wooden table and four chairs were on the kitchen/living room border. In the living room, in the corner by the windows, sat a kitty-corner white desk. It looked modern, like everything else in the house, and a black laptop was on it. On the oppisite side of the room was a turned off TV, and two beautiful loveseats surrounded it. The floor was a dark gray carpet and it seemed like it was just vacuumed.

"It looks great!" I said, turning back to my best friends. They all smiled back at me. "I'm gonna go and put my stuff away... Then, I think I'll go find myself a job."

"Where? Any ideas? I have an idea!"

"Megan, you know, I'm sure she knows what kind of job she wants."

"Vic is right..."

"Uggh, you two never listen to me!"

"Break it up, break it up," I said going in between my friends._ Sometimes, they are so despicable_, I thought. "You know, I am going to join the acting career. There. My job is out in the open and I am going to get it. Now, I shall go and unpack my things."

I turned away from them and entered our room. I locked the door and unpacked my backpack. As I was getting my things out, the backpack dropped off the bed. I paused when I picked it up; my phone had fallen out. I hesitantly picked up the Apple iPhone and saw that I had 15 missed calls from Cora - also known as my mother. My eyes suddenly stung with tears about to fall, but I blinked them away. I let out a shaky sigh. _Don't let her in. Don't feel. Don't let her see. Be the good girl you always should be. Don't let her in. Don't feel. Don't let her see. Be the good girl you always should be_... The words echoed in my head. Repeating over and over. I let out another sigh as I typed in my passcode and deleted the cleared my call blog. I blinked a few times, then continued unpacking.

After I was done, I grabbed a leather witch's gray corset that had red sleeves and a collar. It had dark gray bindings and gray lace. I took off my blue t-shirt and threw the corset on. I also grabbed a red leather skirt that went down to right above my knees and it also had dark gray bindings on the side. I took off my ripped jeans and put the skirt on. I examined myself in the large mirror. My dark brown hair was tied in a ponytail, which wasn't very professional. I took my thick hair down and took some of the top hair and pulled it up, causing the hair to rise upwards. I kept it up, and started braiding different hair into it. When I was done, I took off my glasses and put on my contact lenses. I grabbed a pair of gray boots with heels and threw them on. Finally, I checked myself out in the mirror._ Not bad. Not bad at all. Crap, I forgot makeup_. I then grabbed some makeup from my purse. I applied some dark gray eyeshadow to my eyelids and black eyeliner. I didn't need mascara; my eyelashes were long enough. I rubbed in some red blush. I grabbed a dark red lipstick and rubbed it on my lips. _Now I'm done_, I thought to myself. I didn't look that bad. Actually, I looked prety good. No, I looked _hot_.

"Didn't go for it, but I got it," I muttered. I then kept staring... but looked away. I looked too much like _her_. I looked almost exactly like _her_. I let another sigh, shook myself, and let myself out of the room.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it! I accept criticism, but no flames please! All grammar mistakes are my fault. Also, I hope you get the hints as to what Natanya, Megan, Angela and Victoria are. All four are the main characters, and not one will be in it more than the others. Review if you would like another chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2: Magical Things Are Dangerous

**Angela's POV**

I sighed so heavily I thought my lungs would burst in any second.

_Why are they always arguing? _I thought, my mind spreading out so I didn't have to hear Megan and Vicky bickering. They hardly got along. I mean, they could have a civil conversation, but when has an idea and the other thinks something different... _It would be hell._

"Angie, I'm right, right? Like, so much, right?" asked Megan, her tall figure flipping around to look at me.

"What? Yeah, okay, sure..." I said not paying attention.

"Angie!" exclaimed Victoria in frustration and surprise. Her sparkly blue wings were flapping frantically.

"What?" I asked, looking over to my best friend since kindergarten.

"Why'd you agree with her? I'm right!"

"Sorry..."

"So now you're siding with her? So much for vampire friend! The rumours are _so_ true!"

"Really? I'm gone _one _second and you're all mad at each other again!? Geez, you're all like little children!" said a voice behind us. It was Natanya. She had her hands on her hips watching us with an eyebrow arched.

"I didn't do anything; I was minding my buisness the whole time _trying _to block them out!" I said, putting my hands up in mock surrender. I could feel myself getting angry - I tried to hold it in. I _couldn't get angry_. _I'd probably end up killing them all_, I thought. I rubbed my tongue over my pointy teeth without thinking.

"Thinking of biting to get revenge? Ha! You aren't coming near me in awhile. Or _ever_," Megan told me, her over-dramaticness flowing over. Her glowing blue eyes were narrowed. Her nostrils were flaring. Her jaw was set. It was all fake though.

Vicky was behind Megan with her arms crossed. Her wings had a steady beat as they flapped, showing she was wary of her surroundings. Then she spoke up hesitantly.

"You know, to calm everyone down, I could let out an Aura of Soothing for awhile," she said.

I nodded. "Yeah, go ahead." The other two, the over-dramatic werewolf and the queen-like witch, agreed as well. We watched as Vicky spread her wings out and her face scrunched up in concentration. Suddenly, a soft green hue surrounded her, glowing bright. Her raven hair flew up around her as she lifted off the ground for a moment, then dropped again. Suddenly, a green little light was flying around my waist. It was around the other two's waists as well. Vicky always called them Aura wisps.

"Hey, little guy!" I said to mine.

"You do know they are not real, right?" asked Vicky.

"Yeah, I just like talking to 'em."

"When do the effects kick in?" Natanya asked as she warily watched the wisp fly around her.

"They did already. You don't exactly feel like fighting, do you?"

"Well I wasn't in the mood for it before anyway... But it seems my woes are lifted..." Natanya commented.

"Woes?" Megan asked, arching her brow.

"Sorry, mother taught me to be... proper in speech," Natanya said, rubbing her arm unconsiously and looking away.

"Yeah she did," I said, realizing that I've never realized that my friend spoke like that.

I watched the wisp fly around my waist for few moments, contemplaiting if I should bat it away or not. I never did like the wisps or fairy magic... it was too different from my own powers.

Then Natanya spoke up. "Soooooo..."

"You sound like me," Megan quickly piped in. "You know... _howling_."

''Yeah, okay, but um, I have to go to that job interview," Natanya said, stepping backwards towards the door, which she ran into. "Oof!" She spread her arms out to balance herself, not realizing the three of us were laughing our heads off.

"You're so clumsy," I try to say, but what comes out is, "Er 'o cl'sy!"

Vicky just cracked up even harder; clutching her stomach and falling to the floor, tears streaming down her face. Meg's face is bright red, her mouth open wide as she silently cracks up, fighting for air to enter her lungs. Frost forms on the floor and ceiling, icicles, like spears, aims at us as they hang off the wall. I'm the first to lose my laughter and notice. I look to Natanya, who's eyes glow white and hands that are clenched into fists. The green little wisp of Soothing has long gone from her waist; a scarcely glowing form lies on the ground near her feet. Her glowing white eyes are narrowed at me and the other girls, who have now stopped laughing.

"_Stop_... _laughing_..." she says in an ominously deep and gravely voice. I cautiously make my way to her. I narrow my eyes at hers, and grab her clenched hands. They are hard to open at first, but once one finger is opened, I am able to get the others open as well. As the last pinky finger is opened, the frost and ice disappears, the glow in her big brown eyes lessens greatly, and she sucks in a huge gulp of breath.

"Sorry," is hardly heard as she rids her hands from mine. _She is never a really touchy person_, I thought, backing away.

"Whoa, you turned into Elsa there," Megan commented, rushing up to her best friend, hugging her. "I thought you were having some magical stroke or something."

"No, no stroke..."

"Nice Frozen reference, Meg," Vicky comments, coming closer to the witch and the werewolf.

She doesn't answer, instead, she keeps hugging Natanya.

"Meg, please let go," Natanya says, her voice muffled because her face is planted in Megan's chest. _The hieght difference between these two is comical_, I thought. _Megan is so tall and Natanya is only 5'5_. I then look at my body. _No, I'm the shortest; 5'3! Megan is the tallest, then Victoria, then Natan, then me!_ I accidently whined. Vicky heard and turned to me with a questioning look.

"I'm the shortest!" I whine.

"Well, don't kill anyone 'cause of it," Vicky whispers back.

My miserable look turns into one of misheviousness. "Oh no, look at that, I'm thirsty. Oh cr*p, I'm all out of plasma juice!" I gasp. "Look! A fairy! I've always wanted to taste a fairy..."

"That sounds wrong!" Natanya sings from behind me.

"So many innuendos!" Megan adds, also in a sing-songy voice.

I facepalm and back away from Vicky. "Geez, guys, ruin my evil vampire moment." Vicky rolls her eyes and facepalms as well.

* * *

After Natanya leaves with warnings from all of us to keep her magic under control, I'm left in the apartment with Megan and Vicky. Megan is reading the newspaper, for what reason I have no idea, and Vicky is in her fairy castle, doing something fairy like. I silently creep over to Megan and look over her shoulder at the newspaper. She is looking at men's pictures for a dating website add. _Geez, she can never go without a man_, I think irritably. Megan turns to look at me. I blink in surprise.

"How..."

"I can smell you."

"Right..."

"And as to why I'm looking at this add," she points to the dating website add, "I need to break some hearts."

"Oh, o' course," I say, knowing her lifetime wish. "_My greatest wish is to become the most famous, or infamous, master romancer in the whole entire world. I'm sorry, but I'm famous for my f*cking,_" she had said in her sophomore year. Back then, all four of them were different. Well, everyone besides Megan. Vicky was striving for great grades, her life caught up in school work. Of course, being the excellent student she was, she got them. Natanya did the same, but her heart was in the life of performing arts and seducing men. She was the queen of drama, almost always getting the lead in the school plays. For some reason, she always like the way men would look at her, and was always seducing them, before leaving them to drool after her retreating form. She was a mastermind of sex, too; the guys always came back, but she rejected them. Her grades were all A's and B+'s, her being so smart and all. Megan didn't care about grades that much; her target was on every man in school. She had probably done them all more than once, knowing any guy wanted sex. I was wanting good grades, but not a lot came to me because I was aways watching my crush, Graham. He was a great guy, great grades, sporty, hot. The only problem was that he had these two on and off girlfriends, Madelina and Kellie. I was always caught up by daydreaming about him in class, getting me into detention numerous times, and falling asleep when I was doing my homework, thinking about him. I started to not like him during my senior year, and I'm glad I didn't. After what had happened last year... I would've been heart broken to leave him. I now think of my love for him a stupid crush. My wish now is something _entirely_ different...

Megan turned to look back at the newspaper. I went to the fridge and pulled out a plasma fruit. As I bit into it, the juice poured down my lip and on to my chin. It tasted more bitter than blood, but the preservitives made it taste like a strawberry. A very bitter strawberry. I licked my lips, taking the drop that fell down onto my chin. Blood was so much better. _That is why my lifetime wish consists of it_, I thought. _All I need to do is turn the town_, I thought evilly, smirking into my fruit.

* * *

**A/N: I hoped you liked this chapter!**

**Don't own anything.**


End file.
